


Sleep

by Evilkat23



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilkat23/pseuds/Evilkat23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, not much to be said, a bit of Grandpa and Yugi fluff because I never see any fanfics with these two that is well somewhat Happy...mentions of child abuse, obviously no pairings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

 

 

1:45 am

 Sugoroku sighed, sleep clearly not coming as easy as he had hoped. Turning on his nightstand light, the elder pulled out a book from under his bed. Maybe the boring context of the book would lull him to sleep. Not even a page in, he realized he wasn't even focusing on the book. No, his mind went to his grandson, as it always seemed to do these recent nights. His poor grandson, having to go through the pain of not only losing his mother, but to have to live with that... ** _Monster_**...

 Wringing the paper back in his hands, Sugoroku never felt so much hatred for one human being before, but he deserved all of the hatred. What that monster did to his grandson, it was unforgivable. The poor boy was beyond traumatized, in the two months that he had lived here, Yugi maybe spoke two words at the most, it was all very frustrating. Of course, it wasn't his grandson's fault, it was the way that monster of a man had trained him. Growling out deeply, Sugoroku continued to twist the book angrily, actually breaking the spine and tearing it, a book lover would have his head for such a feat. Once the paper back was in two and the pages were spilling out, he just threw the papers and covers on the floor, he'll pick it up in the morning.

Sighing heavily, Sugoroku put his head in his hands and squeezed his eyes tight, never has he ever wanted someone dead before, but those things that that monster put his grandson through, the things that Yugi had to endure, that abuse and even borderline torture, it all just made Sugoroku furious with himself, he wished he would of saw the signs earlier, he wished that he would of taken Yugi away from that toxic man sooner, he wished-

He stopped and perked up when he heard the sound of his bedroom door opening ajar. He saw two big eyes scared eyes staring up at from behind the door and blinked.

"Yugi? What are you doing out of bed?" Sugoroku asked his grandson, there was a moment of silence, only filled by a soft sniffle from the toddler, instantly, Sugoroku knew what was wrong and softened up. "Yugi, Did you have a nightmare?" 

Yugi opened the door a bit more, Sugoroku watched as his grandson nodded sheepishly, with a soft smile, Sugoroku gently patted the bed.

 "C'mere."

There was a bit of hesitation, but slowly, the little boy waddled towards his grandfather's bed and climbed up on the mattress, Sugoroku pulled the covers back and allowed his grandson to wiggle comfortably next to him before covering the boy up. Yugi quickly stuck his thumb into his mouth and started to suck on it, after a while, he fell back to sleep, keeping himself close to his grandfather as he did so.

Sugoroku smiled softly as he watched Yugi sleep, yes, his grandson had some obvious trauma, but, Sugoroku knew that with his grandson was safe now. That monster was never going to hurt him again, not as long as Sugoroku Mutou was still alive. With that, Sugoroku shut his eyes and managed to bring himself to sleep peacefully for the rest of the night.

 


End file.
